Don't Speak
by Dolphi
Summary: When three of the best Idols are targeted on a skull paper it's up to frisky and fiesty hot-headed Alexis Grace to solve the puzzle before Voicetaker/Wolfturner/Soultaker win? But who could be doing all this and who would hate Kris Allen so much?


**Don't Speak**

****** Katy is NOT married to Kris Allen or even heard of in this fic******

**It was another cool day in California, when Allison Iraheta and Kris Allen had first started to be together. Kris had always liked Allison since the two had made it through to the top 13, then they'd been great friends, but when Kris had won American Idol, the two knew that it was over. Kris wanted to move on! Allison was quite heart-broken. She knew that they couldn't be, so she began to try taking her mind off him by listening to her rock god- er, favorite Idol- David Cook. But this only reminded her more of the boy. **

"**Oh, Kris Allen, I **_**DO**_** miss you!" **

**Their story starts back when 'Don't Speak' and Megan was in. I was out unfortunately…. anyways, Allison Iraheta led Kris Allen into her room. I followed closely behind. There, Allison Iraheta had pictures of David Cook everywhere and literally, EVERYWHERE! Kris blushed, as he looked around the room at all the pictures of season 7's winner. He counted at least 22 or so, as did I. She did have some Carly Smithson as well. I elbowed him. **

"**Why aren't you making a move, are you scared that she'll say no, you big chicken!?" I teased him.**

**Kris shot me a look. **

"**Oh Lexi, you hypocrite!" he retorted.**

**I smiled. He rolled his eyes and sat down. I "had" to sit next to him.**

"**Lexi, please…." he silently begged. **

**Allison turned to them. **

"**Lexi, stop annoying Kris, and Kris, I just can't be mad at you, you're too darn cute!" **

**She giggled. I stuck my tongue out at both of them. **

"**Now, I wanted two of my newest friends to critique me. I'm doing 'Don't Speak' this week. Oh and Kris I want to hear yours as well," Allison told. **

**Kris Allen nodded, somberly, his gaze kept shifting to me. **

"**Of course Alli, after all it is freestyle week and I will be doing 'Always be my Baby' (I forgot the name of him song that he actually did and I probably hated it as well). Of course I will sing part of it for you dear Allikat, but I will also be so much better then you!" he half-boasted. **

**I hit my forehead, this boy was hopeless! **

"**In your dreams Archuleta boy!" Allison retorted.**

**She shot Kris a look of absolute disgust. **

"**I'll be right back Alexis and '**_**Kris**_**'!" **

**She stormed out of her room. I shook my head at the boy. So much for this line, 'Kris, I just can't be mad at you, you're too darn cute'! **

"**You royal idiot!" I scolded, bringing my hand across his head. **

**Kris turned and batted his arms up and down like a cat in a catfight or in this case a bobcat. I looked at him. **

"**You a-hole….!" I spat, shoving him to the floor, "If you got in a fight or let's say Sarver tried to "kidnap" you, he'd so win. But then again who would bother, you're useless anyway!" **

**Kris flinched backward and his lips began to quiver; he was having such a bad day that day. I felt nothing for him, call me Heartless, but all I spoke was the bare truth.**

**Suddenly a scream sounded from the direction of the hall. A blinding light followed. Kris and I stood up and looked at each other. All rivalry aside! **

"**Allison!" we both gasped and rushed out into the hall to see Megan, Matt, Adam and Anoop pacing about with worried faces. What had happened? It was Allison's unconscious body that irked us.**

"**She's ok!" Matt called, "She's alive!" **

**Kris darted up and pushed Matt backward.**

"**Allikat, speak to me, oh please!" Kris wailed, shedding tears. **

"**Saphead!" I shot, somewhat silently. **

**Kris shot me a look. I shot him a smile. Allison came to sit up. **

"**Oh thank God you're ok!" Kris rejoiced, throwing his arms around her, "What happened?" **

**Allison opened her mouth to reply to him. Nothing came out…. nothing! **

"**Allison? Why aren't you speaking?" Kris worriedly questioned.**

**Allison was panicking, she couldn't speak! The person who had jumped her had taken her voice.**

**Maybe she could learn sign language or write everything down? **

"**Alli?" I questioned, stepping forward, "You can't speak? Who did this to you?" **

**Allison leapt up, pulling Kris and me after her. **

**If Allison didn't get her voice back then she was out! Kris and I wouldn't let that happen, oh no! **

"**Now, Allikat write down the name of the bastard who I will deliver the pain to!" Kris made a fist, hitting his other's hand's palm. If he had to, Kris would threaten Allison's Voicetaker. That was his only strength. Well to me at least, ha ha! **

"**Well, who is it?" we asked urgently. **

**Allison took out her phone and started to text, but some force inside her took over and she couldn't type, text or even write, as she tried to write it down on a sheet in her diary, the name of her Voicetaker. Kris and I looked at each other, sharing a look. **

"**That's inconceivable! Voicetaker's controlling my Allikat!" Kris hissed. **

"**You idiot, you're her friend, Alli hasn't cleared…." I raised my hand to hit him, but he looked too damn cute, I just couldn't! "Shuckyducky, you hypocrite!" **

**Allison was able to write one thing down though. 'I love you too, Krisi', she'd written. Kris sighed and made the classic heart sign with his hands. She returned it. Poor Allison! **

**Kris Allen spent most of his days with Allison and yet the red head could still not tell him of Voicetaker's true name. I looked for clues, but I only found one thing…. a list with skulls on it. Allison, Kris and Adam's names were on it, with Allison's name crossed out. I looked up; the next name was Adam's. That's when a terrified scream sounded. **

"**Adam!" **

**I rushed off to the boy, hopefully not too late!**

**Adam Lambert's body lay on the ground. Megan Joy felt for a pulse. **

"**Yup he's still alive like Allison was, but I'm not so sure what he'll be waking up as!?" Megan told, slowly coming to stand. **

**Adam's skin turned to wolf-colored fur. He was a wolf! **

"**A wolf! A wolf! A cute wolf!" Megan cried, before Matt hauled her off. **

**I stared down at Wolfie Adam Lambert. Adam was a wolf!? **

"**Arrrroooo!!!!" Adam howled. **

**I scratched his ear, as I knew dogs liked to be scratched there and it would keep him quiet. He started to pant sure enough and his tongue lolled out. He then turned to me. **

"**Lexi, I was jumped, but I only saw a masked demon!" Adam told. **

**He could speak! Wait, a wolf speaking?! **

"**You-you're talking!?" I stuttered. **

**Adam rose to his paws. He was a black wolf you know! Sexy lil' thing, just kidding, maybe to Megan!? **

"**Yes, apparently I can still talk," Adam barked. **

**I had seen and heard enough, who was…. Gokey! I knew it, Gokey-two-shoes was behind this! **

"**Adam, do you mind grabbing Gokey for me?!" I asked. **

**Adam dipped his furry head and dashed off. I took out the list and saw that a line had been drawn through Adam's name. Kris Allen was next! No matter how much that boy drove me to wits end with careless love to Allison, I did love him. No one would hurt him without my say or ok! I darted back to Allison's room, where Kris still sat beside Allison trying to get Voicetaker's real name. **

"**It's Gokey!" I remarked, handing Kris the list, "He's the only one 'bueno cantante' not mentioned and he hasn't shown up. Adam's a black wolf now! But Anoop, Matt, Megan, Adam, Allison, you and I couldn't possibly have done it. Plus Scott's blind and we all know that Lil stays with him always and she loves you Allison. It's got to be Gokey!" **

"**But Gokey doesn't have skull paper…."**

**Allison shook her head as well, ok so was able to communicate that way and now Adam had the wrong person. Kris was still in danger! He and Allison would have to come with me. **

"**Come on, I have to go tell Adam -wolfie boy- that I made a mistake!" I urged. **

**Kris helped Allison up and gave a nod. The list by Voicetaker had sure scared him. He and Allison followed me out. Hopefully this mystery would be solved before the performance night. **********

**They met up with Adam back down near where Adam's transformation had happened. He held Gokey, who squirmed in his grasp. **

"**I didn't do it! I swear it!" Gokey screamed. **

**Adam released him, but he curled his lips back and snarled at him. **

"**Shut up mortal!" Adam spat. **

**He definitely hadn't meant to say that. **

**I grabbed Gokey's shirt and yanked him up. **

"**Feeling guilty yet? No? No, I didn't think so! Now tell us Misleader-Danny, where's Voicetaker? We know you have something about him!" Kris assumed, shooting the words at Danny, as though he thought he **_**were**_** indeed that strong. **

**Danny's eyes narrowed. **

"**I know nothing Archie!" Misleader Danny Gokey growled, causing Kris to flinch. **

"**Ah, yes, yes…. poor Krisi, doesn't like being called Archie, maybe his end will come soon too!" Danny sneered, standing up and seizing Kris. **

**He pulled Kris into a bear hug, Kris whimpered to Allison for help.**

"**Let go Gokey! Ah, stop! Gokey, don't…." **

**Uh, let's just say that Gokey had 'sex' on the mind and was caressing Kris. Ooh, only I caressed Kris Allen and Allison now of course! I slashed out at Danny Gokey. **

"**Let Krisi go!" I yelled tearing Gokey's arms off the petrified Allen. **

**Gokey shoved him down and darted off, with Adam in hot pursuit. **

"**Voicetaker will return to collect Allen's soul! With Allison's voice, Adam's looks and Kris's personality, he will rule! Mwahahahaha!" **

**Gokey vanished. Adam did as well. Allison and I helped Kris up. But Kris's eyes closed and he fell dead limp. **

"**Kris!" I screamed, "Saphead, Archie cry baby boy!" **

**He was out! Which meant two things: one, Gokey HAD taken Kris's soul and two, Voicetaker was two people. And Gokey had Kris's soul or Kris Allen in general! Great, now I couldn't bug the hell out of the bobcat! It was up to me now! With voiceless Allison, soulless Kris and wolf-boy Adam; no talent showed through! Too bad America had voted me off…. oh well I had to put the past behind me. This season could be over as; Kris was good as dead, wolves/animals weren't allowed in Idol period and Allison couldn't sing or even speak! I would have to save this season. And I would, oh would! I had to! **

**I had attached Adam to a leash and draped Kris's body over him. Allison held the leash and kept pausing to rub noses with Adam and calling him a 'puppy'! **

**Soon, we came to the Idol mansion's ballroom. Inside Matt Giraud sat at a table, alone, staring at them. The doors slammed and locked behind us. **

"**Welcome voiceless, soulless, loser and wolf boy! You four, I've been waiting for you!" Matt spoke, motioning Gokey forward.**

**I rounded on them. Allison and Adam joined me. Kris was placed on the floor. **

"**Matt Giraud, as if I didn't know!" I scowled. **

"**You're damn right, you didn't know Alexis Grace, now I have all three parts…. I am Voicetaker!" Matt retorted evilly, standing. **

**I faced him, but Allison and Adam took the first move. Allison was shoved aside simply, straight into Danny's arms. Douche! Damn Danny! **

**Adam had a cage dropped over him. **

"***Bark, Bark* it's up to you Lexi!" he whined. **

**Awwww was Adam Lambert scared and puppy-like now? Allison squirmed in Danny's grasp. Danny had enough of her and lifted his hand with a watch on it. He brought it across Allison's head. Allison fell unconscious in front of Adam's cage. Adam, cautious and worried about her, stretched a paw out from between the cage's bars and touched Allison's cheek. **

"**Alli?" he questioned. **

**Allison didn't move. Suddenly Matt –without a care in the whole damn world- stomped his foot down on Adam's black paw. Adam yowled in pain. I had to make a move!!**

"**Hey Giraud, you think that you're ALL that? Well, gosh you talk big and you sure can act big as well, but what about me, you haven't harmed a hair on my head yet! Is it possibly because you love me?" I taunted him, quite majestically and smoothly, "Or maybe I'm just the best damn detective ever!" **

**I looked down at my fingers in a conniving way, then back up. **

"**No, you don't say! I'd love to harm a hair on your head!" Matt spat back. **

**I struck a pose, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow at him. **

"**Alright, go on, try me!" I tempted. **

**Matt stalked forward and came face-to-face with me. I was steaming with loathsome fury that I held my ground so. **

"**Well….?" I inquired. **

**Matt's lip curled. **

"**Forget it!" he spat, instead picking up Kris's body and working his mouth and all like a dead body from the game on Whose Line Is It Anyway? I suddenly felt really bad for Kris Allen, for once I felt…. love for him. **

"**Maybe he'll do it for me! Yes, wouldn't it be something if Cutie Archuleta boy here and Punkie wolf boy were to say go and kill everyone. Including you and the precious red head! Then Danny and I, we just couldn't save any of you! And the best part Adam and Kris would then kill each other! Danny and I would be the first to become American Idol**_**s**_**. Yeah, so what would you do?" **

**I had to admit it, the bastard had me! But surely this was wrong "**_**Matt Giraud**_**" wouldn't say any of this, he loved **_**Megan**_** and plus this Giraud had said 'killed **_**EVERYONE**_**'! To me, that included Megan! This was **_**NOT**_** Matt Giraud!**

"**You aren't Matthew Giraud! First of all, Matt likes Megan and second, he wouldn't kill everyone, which included Megan! Fool! Who is Voicetaker/Soultaker/Wolfturner?!" I spat angrily. **

**Matt gave her a twisted Hispanic look and tore, er, rubbed off his make up. I did not see this coming, and it wasn't Nunez, it was indeed Joel Contreras –the Ipod dude from Puerto Rico! **

"**Joel?" I gasped, shocked I knew but then again everyone should know about the weirdo(s). But this was a bit awkward. Uh, Joel was Voicetaker and had befriended Gokey. But now even Gokey looked somewhat shocked. **

"**Tis I, in dreams I see three Idols, Kristopher Neil Allen or Kris or Conway, Adam Lambert of San Francisco, and little red head of Los Angeles, Allison Marie Iraheta! Those three especially soulless Kris will all puncture my dream! Now I am back, disguised as this Matt Giraud guy, who I killed, so don't even worry about him again. Yes and Gokey thought he was helping Matt the whole time. But he's a little douche!" Joel snickered.**

**Danny stepped over the "dead" Allison and came up to face Joel. Joel still held Kris, by the way, in case anyone wondered. **

"**Joel, you two-faced, sidestepper!" Danny grimaced. **

**I faced Joel and Danny. What the hell was happening? Adam was licking his paw, but his ears had pricked up when he heard Joel's voice. Adam was the only one who knew Joel, as the goof had went to his elementary school only to move back to Puerto Rico. Joel had hated his guts and he had hated Joel's. Joel was psycho.**

"**Joel, what do you want? Let me go!" Adam barked, clawing the ground. **

**Joel turned to him, his face twisted. **

"**Pathetic punk, who know I'd see you again?! And my, a wolf, you are! Gee 'Glambert' have I killed your two loves? And I know, isn't Kris Allen such a cutie?" Joel giggled, moving Kris's head back and forth.**

**Adam gave a howl.**

"**Stop seducing "**_**my**_**" Kris Allen! Arrrroooo!" Adam had howled. **

**Danny and I charged at Joel. Joel tossed Kris across the room. I snapped my head up to see Danny pin Joel down. Adam was howling and Kris lay bruised, soulless, beautiful and possibly broken. Danny tore open Joel's jacket but Joel flipped him over and lay on top of him now. Danny fought to get at Joel's face. I desperately searched things that fell out of Joel's pocket. Kris's soul wasn't there but I did find Allison's voice and Adam's humanity or human-return-potion. Only problem, Allison was "dead" and Adam was trapped in a cage….**

**Hm….**

**Where was Kris's soul? **

"**Looking for this?" Joel's voice came from afar. I was afraid to look, Danny lay unconscious now and Joel held both Allen parts! Oh that-that two-faced Mexican dirt!**

"**Give Krisi back! Or I'll break your damn bones!" I thundered. **

**Joel smirked, took out another vile with red poison and a skull on it. He forced the Arkansas boy to drink it! **

"**Now Kristopher Allen awake to bring destruction and doom to Idol! My revenge is complete!" Joel snickered, cackling. **

**I screamed out. **

"**NO!! KRIS!!" **

**Kris's eyes flew open and he dipped his head to Joel. **

"**I shall; your will be done master!" **

**Beloved Kris Allen was evil? Nah, the cutie couldn't be. I mean really you can't have Kris (or Allison) as a bad guy/antagonist. It just didn't work! It couldn't work!**

**Kris snapped a glare at me. I had nothing!**

"**Adam Lambert, Allison Iraheta, Danny Gokey and Alexis Grace…. kill them all!" Joel ordered Kris. **

**Alrighty Kris **_**was**_** evil! Excellente! I had to release Adam. Adam had grown to howl the whole way, since finding out that Joel was here. Was it even a full moon out? Soon I'd freed the wolf from his cage. But Allison and Danny had soon recovered. Danny and Allison –still voiceless- joined them. Voicetaker AKA: Joel had vanished with Kris too. Apparently Joel had something big against Kris Allen. But who else besides me and why? It was then that I remembered I had two vials gripped tightly in my hands: Allison's voice and Adam's humanity!**

"**Alli, here!" I said, giving her, her vile and then Adam his. **

"**Thank you Lexi!" Allison spoke. **

"**Oh Alli, your voice is back!" I cried, hugging her, as Adam transformed back. **

**We were all humans with voices again. If only Kris was there and it was over….**

"**Where's Krisi, Lexi?" Allison asked. **

**Adam nodded, equally somber. **

"**And what the hell is Gokey doing here?! Is he supposed to watch us captives?" Allison catcalled. **

**Danny took a threatening step toward her, but I held him back. **

"**No, Alli, uh Danny is on our side now, Joel went behind his back.**

"**Joel?" **

**Oh right, she was unconscious during all this! **

"**Joel Contreras from Nunez's world or Puerto Rico! Joel turned Kris evil, but Kris disappeared with Joel. And Joel still has Kris's good soul! So now what we do is corner Joel to turn Kris back." I explained to her. **

**She began to tremble.**

"**Joel has Krisi!!?? NO!" **

**Adam paced forward and comforted her. Allison had broken down and she cried into Adam's shoulder. **

"**Take me instead!" Allison wailed. **

**Adam patted her softly and soothed her or at least tried to. **

**We had to get Kris back; we just had to! **

"**Come on let's go save pretty boy!" I sighed.**

**Adam decided to try and cheer Allison up with 'nice words'. **

"**Oh sure he's beautiful, but not like Alli here!" Adam remarked, smiling largely. **

**Allison still cried. I shook my head and signaled for them to follow me. They did of course. Adam had switched to carrying Allison in his arms, like he was rescuing a dog. What would Kris do (WWKD)? I'm sure Allison would leap into his open arms and forget Adam!**

"**Where are you going?" a voice rang through the halls to them. **

**Allison had stopped crying and turned her head to see who had spoken, though she knew all to well who it was. **

"**Krisi!" she chided. **

**It was he! And he was racing toward us, loathing flaming off like static electricity. Allison beamed and saw only joy and her precious Kris Allen. She didn't know the superior picture. **

"**Alli no!" Danny, Adam and me boomed. **

**Too late, they'd met; Allison threw her arms around the boy.**

"**Oh Krisi!" she mrrowed. **

**Kris scowled and growled. **

"**Get off! Girl, I hate being hugged!" Kris spat, shaking Allison off. **

**Allison's lip quivered. Girl? He'd called her 'girl'? She punched him hard in the shoulder. **

"**Ow! 'Binch'! ('Binch/Bench/Bitch'- Kris Allen joke)" Kris yowled. **

**Allison stuck her tongue out at him. **

"**We are through Kristopher Neil Allen!" she shot. **

**With that, the red head turned on her heels and stalked back to Adam, whose jaw had dropped. She moved it back up with her hand and added, "I'm leaving this show! Allison Iraheta, out! I miss Skylari anyway!" **

**I was shocked. Adam looked ready to cry. Danny's eyes shifted. Allison halted though and spun around, glaring at the boy she'd once called 'cutie', who'd she'd liked, well at least at sometime. **

"**I hope you're happy!" **

**This had driven Adam to wits end and he lividly charged at Kris.**

"**I'm gonna kill you evil Allen!" **

**Kris and Adam crashed to the ground and rolled around. Allison slowly stopped and turned again.**

"**Adam, er Punkie?!" she questioned. **

**Adam and Kris slashed at each other violently like animals.**

"**Adam! Kris! STOP IT!" I accused, hopefully ending their stupid, senseless fight. **

**Allison had come back to stand beside me now. **

"**What's wrong with Krisi, is he sick, did Joel shoot him?" Allison asked me, "Did Joel tied up the real Allen and stick him in a closet, or is he Joel?"**

**Ok, so she cared now?! **

"**Far worse, my dear friend he has made Kris evil to kill everyone so that Joel will act like a 'hero' and/or whatnot!" I answered, "Basically Kris Allen is gonna kill us, unless we find Joel and get his soul back!" **

**Allison nodded. Danny had joined the pile now. **

"**I won't let him kill you Lexi!" **

**Awwww, Gokey did have a heart! Allison and I sighed. Gokey liked me! Too bad, I kinda had set me eyes on Adam. **

"**Hey there feisty princess, you're coming with me! Baaaa!" Kris bleated, scooping Allison up. Allison screamed. **

"**Put me down evil Kris Allen!" **

**Somehow Kris had exited the fight and the two still thought he was there. He had Allison now and he was definitely stronger in this evil form. Bolting off with the young girl in his arms, Kris Allen raced down the hall. Adam and Danny began to realize that something was dead wrong, as they'd stopped and spotted the escape. I was already halfway there, but Adam and Danny managed to catch up still. **

"**That sneaky Saphead!" I fretted.**

**But we all swept on. And oh what we'd find. Kris headed to the top level –floor- of the Idol mansion and darted into the janitor's room. He dumped Allison, who squeaked in shock and slammed the door quickly, but couldn't lock it in time. Instead he grabbed Allison, yanking her up and found his kitten painted pocket knife.**

**That's when we skidded up. **

"**Well, well, well ain't your little rocker chicky in a pickle?!" Kris addressed with a sneer, sliding the kitten knife closer to Allison's neck, "Now I can kill her in front of you!" **

**Allison whimpered. **

"**Let her go Kris! I'll die instead of her!" Adam piped up, stepping forward and whispering in Allison's ear, "You owe me for this!" **

**Kris bared his teeth. **

"**No, Punkie, no! You're better than me! Baaaa!" Allison bleated and then screamed again as the knife edged her neck now and she could feel it. **

"**Shut up! I accept!" Kris agreed, removing the knife and shoved the stoked girl at me. He seized Adam, who smiled and wrapped his arms around Kris, who was in shock. He couldn't escape Adam's suppressing lips on his as Adam all out kissed him. **

"**Eww! Lambert, I'm Baptist!" Danny squealed. **

**Well he was! And Adam pretty much scared the evil out of Kris. Kris fell to the ground unconscious once more. **

"**There, that's how I take on evil!" Adam boasted, turning to face them after he picked himself up off of Kris. **

"**What if the evil Kris was female?" I teased.**

**Adam pouted.**

"**That's none of your business!" **

**I laughed.**

"**Just kidding man!" **

**Allison cautiously picked Kris up and hugged him. **

"**He's like my life-sized doll now!" she purred.**

"**Come on Allikat, let's go get your boyfriend's soul back!" I persuaded. **

**Allison beamed and joyfully followed, acknowledging Adam's help. Adam draped Kris over his shoulder and Allison skipped along beside him. But she kept a stern look. Soon they found Joel doing yoga. He had sensed their angered presence. **

"**Ah, welcome, welcome…. I've been waiting for you again, for a while too! I see you've bested Kris's evil I had planted in him, I had a feeling that Kradam would come through *ha, ha*! You don't realize that when I took Kris's soul, he –well you- had until so long left to live! It's 9:50pm right now, he can't live much longer or won't be able to and at 10:00pm he's good as dead!" Joel chortled. **

**Adam gasped, Allison hissed.**

"**Kris Allen will NEVER give into you!" she confided. **

**I surveyed the scene. If Kris died then there was no season 8. Apparently this meant one thing, Kristopher Neil Allen of Conway, Arkansas was the winner of season 8 and so Krillison would be! But time was wastin' and so I snapped my head my head to the side and signaled for Adam. **

**Adam nodded and grabbed Joel. Joel grunted. Danny grabbed him to. I decided to go for the vile. I tore it out and tossed it to Allison, who was having a "caress-Kris's-cheeks" moment. But Allison caught it just as the grand clock struck 10. **

**Joel laughed.**

"**You're too late!" Joel scoffed. **

**Allison popped the vile top off and snappily forced the vile to Kris's mouth. She begged and pleaded for Kris to be ok. **

"**Come on Krisi! I love you! I do! I really do!" Allison wept, admitting her deepest feelings. **

"**I-I love you too!" Kris replied weakly, wiping away her tears.**

**Allison smiled and threw her arms around him.**

"**You're ok!" **

**Adam and Danny knocked Joel out and dragged him down to the police. Joel was going to prison! We'd won! I looked into Kris's gorgeous, sparkling, bright brown eyes and sighed. **

"**I'm sorry for calling you a Saphead and so on…." I apologized.**

**Kris dipped his head, smiling. **

"**I know Lexi, thanks for being there for me! I love you so, uh, as a friend of course!" Kris responded. **

**He turned from me and went over to Allison. That had been highly awkward! Did Kris have something for me, Alexis Grace? More over, did I have something for him? Well, I'm not gonna tell you that. But I ended up falling for Gokey! Allison even set us up! I love that red head so much and I'm glad she's still in! Too bad she and I wouldn't really see each other much anymore *Sad face*********! But her and Kris…. (Party in da house for Krillison ********)!**

**The next day, **

**Allison awoke to a feeling of despair, she felt so tired from yesterday, but glad to be alive! She wanted some coffee, Adam-style! Woof!**

**Descending down the stairs to the kitchen, she met up with Kris Allen and rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. **

"**Good morning Krisi!" she yawned. **

**Kris returned her greeting and both entered to find Adam. Adam was cooking today. **

"**Adam, can I have some Dark Roast coffee?" she asked, lazily, not realizing what she'd just asked, "I need to wake up." **

**Adam smiled slyly, "Alright, if you insist…."**

**Kris spun around, his eyes wild and wide. Allison took the cup and gulped it all down before Kris spoke.**

"**Allikat! Dammit, Adam don't you know that, that kind of coffee is inconceivably hyperactive!" Kris chastised. **

**Allison choked, but had already finished it. Great! She grabbed Adam and planted a kiss on his lips! Then she scored one on Kris!**

"**And this is why we don't give Allison Iraheta coffee, especially that Dark Roast stuff!" Kris chortled, licking his lips. **

**Adam smirked. **

"**I don't know Krisi, I mean I think she's better now!" Adam chuckled, giving Kris a brother-like noogie, "You're very lucky!" **

**Kris pulled free and hurriedly rushed Allison out. **

**As the two whisked off, Adam cackled. Wait this wasn't Adam and now chaos was all over the air once more. No, this was far worse and Adam, the real Adam was about to find out that he'd 'started something'.**

"**Now that frisky little duchess and her boyfriend will the pain! Joel will return and I shall rule! Have a chaotic night, Alli and Kris! *Laughs*! I'll be watching you!" **

**It was Jorge Nunez, Joel's best friend! **

**Kris whipped Allison down the hall and past Adam's room. Adam had been brushing his teeth and poled his head out. **

"**Kris Allen, what's going on boy?" Adam catechized. **

**Kris halted and turned, storming back toward Adam. **

"**Like **_**you **_**don't know! **_**You**_** gave Alli, Dark Roast coffee even though we all know she can't!" Kris accused. **

**Adam raised in eyebrow. **

"**I know that Alli's not supposed to have that! Why would you…." Adam assured. **

**Kris glared at Adam. **

"**Krisi, *hiccup*, I want a Dr. Pepper! *Hiccup*!" Allison wished. **

**Kris grew immediately soft and ushered Allison to her room. Adam furiously took off down stairs. Someone was playing with him! He entered the kitchen and spotted Anoop, Megan and me! **

"**Oh welcome back coffee jerk, punk!" I spat.**

**Adam was totally confuzzled. **

"**Alright, what did I do? I wasn't down yet! Someone's setting me up!" Adam burst, on the brink of tears.**

**I knew Adam Lambert wasn't lying.**

"**He's not lying!" **

**Later that night, **

**Allison Iraheta performed "Don't Speak", high on coffee and Dr. Pepper.**

"**I'm fine Krisi…." **

"**Miss Iraheta, would you like anything special done with your hair?" **

"**Really!" she turned to her make-up lady, "Uh, Pebbles Flintstone's look!" **

**Kris raised an eye at her choice. **

"**Ok, good luck tonight Allikat, I'm gonna go get ready myself, now!" **

**Kris left her. **

**Pebbles! It's Pebbles Flintstone! Dude! No offense, but Alli, whoever gave you that coffee sucks…. major a-hole! I know who it was too! Nunez…. Jorge Nunez…. Joel's "friend"! Anyway, Allison finished, the judges gave her quite the feedback too! They spoke of "worst", "horrible", "Pebbles" and "What the hell are you wearing?" Nonetheless, she was my best friend on Idol and so I thought she looked cute********! Kris did too and they comforted each other, after hearing that they were both the worst of the night ******** Yeah, how I knew it was Nunez, was he was sitting amused by all this, everyone else was clueless. He had messed up Allison's night. I swear if she was gone because of him…. or Kris….**

**Allison preformed her duet with Adam, as she had to repay him for helping her with the 'evil Allen'. Well, she did it somewhat relentlessly and had to act through the whole thing only to leave that week. Gosh, she'd just grown some more and Kris cried non-stop. Awwww…. poor Krisi. ******

**Kris Allen won!! Allison congratulated him! Kris was so happy but kept saying, "Oh, you should-a won Allikat!" it was too cute. **

**A week later Kris signed a recording contract and told Allison that they couldn't be together any more, they had to go their separate ways. Hey, I was glad that he was taking charge now; at least now I could say that he was not a Saphead, but a whippersnapper! But Allison couldn't! She tried and tried, but could not stay away from Kris. Her heart had found its place. So she decided to sign one as well and Krillison lived on forever more. **

**Happily Ever After! **


End file.
